


Son of Icarus; a poetry collection for quackity

by cairparavels



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Other, and i love quackity with my whole heart, because greek mythology has no rules, golden wings and flying too close to the sun, hey if you like this pls leave a comment and let me know!!, poems for quackity as if he were the son of icarus and the sun, these are probably some of my favorite poems ever written, theyre part of a bigger poetry collection that will be published soon, this can be dsmp quackity or just quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairparavels/pseuds/cairparavels
Summary: i turned a variety youtuber into a disheartened child of icarus and the sun. this is a look at his life in four parts. please read and enjoy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

your eyes are the darkness that swallows the light  
keeps me rooted in place  
watching, waiting  
for your gaze to meet mine.  
it’s never been a good idea  
to look directly at the sun,  
but no one ever tells you why.  
curiosity bites at my ankles;  
pushes me forward.  
i want to fly.  
i want to consume  
every part of you.

i’m willing to lose myself to the sun the same way icarus did so many years ago.

— alexis, i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i doubt anyone would want to steal these but if you do, they’re protected by copyright, so don’t :)


	2. Chapter 2

who are you, child of icarus? / orphaned fledgling of the sun? / your golden wings are charred and maimed. / there’s a scar on your lip / where a sun flare hit / and it seems you’re always a little too close to the danger / to ever be a beacon of warmth. / midas has touched your blood / there are ashes in your veins / reach out for the things you love / kiss the feathers that tickle your cheek. / ask yourself why falling feels so much like flying / why burning up feels so much like being alive.

— alexis, ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i doubt anyone would want to steal these but if you do, they’re protected by copyright, so don’t :)


	3. Chapter 3

if you fall from grace  
if your golden wings forsake you,  
if the heart you’re breaking  
is the one you call your home,  
bottle up your courage  
light a flame beneath  
feel the heat simmer  
feel your skin melt away.  
a new day is dawning  
and you will rise  
like the sun.

— alexis, iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i doubt anyone would want to steal these but if you do, they’re protected by copyright, so don’t :)


	4. Chapter 4

ambition frightens you  
because in the hands of your lover  
it crumbled and crashed.  
a white house  
built with your hands  
torn down by him.  
cast his heart into the sea;  
swallow it whole.  
let the salt dry your lungs  
and refill your tears.  
when it’s your time  
to fly into the sun,  
spread your golden wings.  
forget what the funeral harp sounds like,  
and embrace the hymnal in the sky.  
like fire growing inside of your chest  
your regrets will burn away.  
the sun is yours for the taking,  
so reach out and take it.

— alexis, iv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i doubt anyone would want to steal these but if you do, they’re protected by copyright, so don’t :)


End file.
